Ricky and Amy's Days of Summer
by DeanWinchester'sGrl
Summary: With Ben in Italy, Adrian not being around, and Ricky looking at her in that way that only Ricky can, it’s easier for her admit that she doesn’t hate Ricky Underwood nearly as much as she wish she did.


**A/N: I've been thinking of writing this story for a long time because it bugged the hell out of me that they didn't show what went on with Ramy during the summertime. I mean come on!!! Ricky was spending the night!! Did the writers not see all the potential in showing something like that? It would've been so awesome seeing some Ricky, Amy, John family time, but hey that's what fan fiction is for (****). This story is all about Ricky, Amy, and John. Anne will guest star and the most we'll hear from Ben and Adrian will **_**probably**_** be through phone conversations. If there are any moments that you want to see between Ricky, Amy, and John just let me know and I'll try to make it happen. Anything that your little heart desires, but keep in mind that I'm gonna try to keep this canon, so that means no kissage or sexing between Ricky and Amy (I know… I know then it's not really anything your heart desires is it?****), but who knows there might be a couple of close calls here and there… **

**Also… If Amy seems like a bit of a bitch, I want you to remember that back then that she was being a bitch, especially to Ricky. Don't worry though her icy exterior will thaw with time.**

Ricky sighed, "You said that I could take John to my house for a night."

"I know. I know" Amy replied anxiously, "I thought I was okay with it. I just… I've never spent the night apart from him."

"Well Amy, I've never spent the night _with_ him. That isn't fair. He's my son too."

"I know… I just…" She trailed off helplessly, her teeth worrying her bottom lip, "What if something goes wrong? What if you can't get him to sleep?"

Ricky gave her look, "Well, from what you've told me he seems to sleep better when I'm over here."

Amy crossed her arms defensively, shooting Ricky daggers with her eyes, "What is that supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm a bad mother? That I'm not capable of putting John to sleep by myself."

Ricky wanted to point out that that was what she seemed to being saying about him, but for the sake of keeping peace decided not to because Amy was definitely volatile when she wanted to be. It really amazed him that this angry girl was the same girl he had met at bad camp a little over a year ago. He was curious if this is what all girls were like after they had babies or if Amy was just a special case. She could seriously go from sad to angry in a second flat and it seemed that he was always the one around when she flipped that switch.

"Of course I'm not saying that Amy. I just don't know what to do here. Maybe…" He trailed off, eyeing Amy apprehensively. Did he really want to suggest what he was about to suggest?

"Maybe what?" Amy asked.

"Maybe I could spend the night again," He suggested fully expecting Amy to freak out before he got the chance to actually explain why. He wasn't disappointed.

Amy felt her jaw drop, "_What?!_ Are you insane? You can't spend the night at my house!! That's completely ridiculous not to mention inappropriate! I have a boyfriend! Did you not see the way Ben acted the last time you spent the night?! And that was by accident!"

Ricky refrained from rolling his eyes because seriously? He could care less about Ben and what he thought, "Ben's not here Amy. He's all the way in Italy, _all by himself_," He decided to remind her, "Who'd tell him? I wouldn't, in fact I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

Amy crossed her arms "Well, what about my mom? I don't think she'd be too happy about the father of my baby spending the night and neither would Adrian now that I think about it."

"Don't you worry about Adrian. I'll handle her. And as for your mom… well she's been spending a couple of nights over at that guy's house right? Well… I can stay over on the nights she's not here. She'd never have to know."

Amy's eyes narrowed, "So what? We'd be staying in a house alone? _Unsupervised_?"

Ricky sighed, "It's not like that. We wouldn't be doing anything. Besides you're with Ben and I'm with Adrian, remember?"

Amy scoffed, "Yeah because you're so faithful."

Ricky chose to ignore her, "Come on Amy. I'm doing this for John. You could show me how to put him to bed and anything else you think I need to know. We can keep doing it until you're comfortable enough for me to do it by myself." He watched her think it over and could see her sort of coming around to the idea.

"Think about how much sleep you got the last time I stayed over," Ricky reminded her, remembering how relieved she had been to finally get some sleep. "You wouldn't have to keep getting up every time John woke up. We could alternate or something."

Amy had to admit that his offer sounded pretty good. John wouldn't have to leave and so therefore she wouldn't have to worry if Ricky was handling things alright. She also wouldn't have to worry about Ricky sneaking that… Adrian around while her son was over there. Not to mention that she would be able to _sleep _and god she did missed sleep. John also seemed to sleep better with Ricky around, so that was a plus too.

The only downside was Ricky. Ricky spending the night. In her house. Just her, him, and John. No adult supervision. The whole thing just put a really weird feeling in her stomach. She hadn't spent the night with him since that one night at band camp and well… look how that one had turned out!

_Not that that's gonna happen again._ She assured herself quickly. It definitely _wasn't_ going to happen. She had Ben (who was doing God knows what in Italy. She didn't like to think about that) and Ricky had Adrian, and who knows who else. Besides even if they didn't have their significant others she _would not_ go there again. She wouldn't be stupid enough to ever fall for his crap again. She was over it, she was over him (not that she was ever really underhim per se), and she did not care for a repeat _**at all**_.

With assurance from herself that Ricky's supposed charms would _never_ sway her again, so the two of them being alone shouldn't… _No_ the two of them being alone_ wouldn't_ matter Amy found herself giving in, "Fine." _God, I hope I don't regret this._

Ricky made sure not to smirk triumphantly, "Thanks. I'll be on my best behavior."

"You better be," She warned because if he tried anything… "We need rules."

"Rules?"

"Yes, if you're going to be spending… your time here," She refused to say _spending the night_. It sounded so… not innocent and this _**was**_ completely innocent. "We need some basic ground rules."

"Ground rules? Are you serious?" Because he was seriously _this_ close to pulling out some of his hair.

"Look, I'm not even sure I want to do this Ricky, so if we're going to do it we're going to do it my way."

Ricky rolled his eyes, "_Fine_. What are the rules?"

"If you have to come into my room for whatever reason you better knock." Ricky rolled his eyes, something he felt he'd probably be doing a lot this summer, "I'm serious Ricky. I don't want you walking in on me…" She was about to say naked, but trailed off when she saw the smirk on his face. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. "Well I just don't want you walking in on me," She said flatly.

"It's not like I haven't seen it all before," He said jokingly, realizing what a mistake that was as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

_Good job. This is a great way to not make her back out of her decision. _He barely refrained from smacking his self on the forehead. What the hell was he thinking saying something like that? He and Amy didn't joke around like that. Hell, he and Amy barely joked around _at all_.

Ricky glanced at Amy warily and saw that she was clenching her jaw, "That brings up rule #2. For the sake of keeping the peace and avoiding discomfort, as far we're both concerned that one night at band camp _never happened_."

This whole thing was getting a little ridiculous. Ricky had to force himself not to roll his eyes again because he had a feeling if he kept doing it his eyes might actually get stuck. "Come on Amy, if that one night at band camp never happened I wouldn't even be here."

"I know that," Amy snapped heatedly.

Ricky groaned taking a seat on her bed, "Fine. The night at band camp never happened. Satisfied?"

Amy's eyes narrowed, "No. You can't do that either."

"Do what?"

"That!" Amy gestured at him angrily.

"_What_?" Ricky nearly shouted because _damn!_ Was this what he was going to have to put up with all summer?

"That!!"

Ricky frowned, looking at himself, "What I can't sit down?"

Amy crossed her arms over chest, "Not on my bed you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's my _bed_." Amy responded as if it was an explanation in itself, "Besides there's a perfectly good chair right over there." She gestured to the chair next to John's bassinet.

Ricky rolled his eyes but agreed nonetheless, "Well are you done now, because I'm hungry. Do you mind if I cook something up in the kitchen? I'll even put a bottle on for John."

She shrugged carelessly, "I don't mind." He half smiled half smirked at her before turning to leave.

She called his name just as he reached the door. "You don't tell anyone," she reminded him, her face deadly serious. Because if Ben ever found out that Ricky was non-accidently spending the night… well she's pretty sure he'd break up with her.

"Relax. I'm not gonna say anything." He smirked that stupid smirk that made most girls want to kiss him while it only made _her_ want to rip his stupid lips off… most of the time, "Besides it's not like we're gonna be doing anything, right Amy?" He left before she could assure him that he was absolutely right. They definitely weren't going to do anything.

_Really…_ they weren't.

**Hope you all enjoyed this and if you didn't criticism is more than welcome. Remember if you have any shenanigans (of the non sexual kind lol) that you want to see these three… or two get into just let me know **_**in a review**_**!!**


End file.
